Steven Universe: Revolution
by RoverZero1983
Summary: The Crystal Gems will face their toughest battle yet and the fate of both Earth and the Gem Home-world is at stake and they will receive help from an unlikely group of allies. This also shows Steven getting a new power and even the return of someone special to Steven, Greg and the Crystal Gems but they have to play a little game first before getting help.


Steven Universe: Revolution

The Crystal Gems will face their toughest battle yet and the fate of both Earth and the Gem Home-world is at stake and they will receive help from an unlikely group of allies. This also shows Steven getting a new power and even the return of someone special to Steven, Greg and the Crystal Gems but they have to play a little game first before getting help.

Chapter 1: The mysterious hunters.

2 days after the events of Friend-ship, Peridot recovers and repairs her missing foot and continues her attempt to seek out more ancient gem tech to further her work in contacting the Gem Home-world.

Peridot-"Log date, 678, I was finally able to gather some spare parts from another ancient gem ship and make a new replacement foot after detaching it in order to escape from battle with those crystal gems. However the ship was unusable and unable to power up but thankfully i was able to hide and rest for a couple of days and gather some old data from a storage stone as well as some supplies i need to make another attempt to contact Yellow Diamond for a rescue attempt. I should be returning back to the Kindergarten to gather more components i need but i may need to be quick on that. This is Peridot logging out."

Peridot then begins to go back to Kindergarten unaware that she's being watched from a cliff and is about to be taken down but NOT by one of the crystal gems, but by a human.

Author Notes-"In order to make my story feel real I had to imagine my new characters actually being voiced by a real (voice) actor so when the actors name is mentioned try to imagine that voice speaking through that character.

Masked Human (name to be revealed later but would be voiced by actor Vic Mignogna)-"There you are. Brother do you copy?"

Mysterious Human (on Radio) (name to be revealed later but would be voiced by actor Johnny Young Bosch)-"Yes. Have you spotted the target?"

Masked Human-"Affirmative, Should i engage her now?"

Mysterious Human (on Radio)-"Go ahead but remember to stun and paralyze her. We need her in alive for our plan and when you get her, be sure to let me speak to her on the video chat OK?"

Masked Human-"You got it brother. Firing photon disturbers, NOW!"

The masked human fires a missile but then breaks into 4 pieces and the pieces land around her.

Peridot-"What the...!? Ha you missed! Come out you crystal clods! I know you're...wait...this isn't gem tech. This looks more like..."

The 4 pieces begin to emit a yellowish-green light aimed and Peridot causing her to be paralyzed.

Peridot-"What!? Why can't I move!? What is this?"

Masked Human-"Brother she's been stunned. Send the _extraction crew_ right away for pickup. In the meantime I'm going to talk to her."

Mysterious Human (on radio)-"The extraction crew is on it's way. ETA 7 minutes but be careful. That GEM is part machine so tread lightly."

Masked human-"No problem. You two, surround her now!"

The Masked Human, along with two fully armored soldiers begin to approach Peridot.

Peridot-"CRUD! If i can only blast just one of these then I'd be free."

As Peridot attempts to form a blaster from her fingers the two armored soldiers arrive in front of her and point their blasters at her.

Peridot-"Oh great. first it was gems and now i have to deal with humans. Well you can have a taste my blaster you pathetic humans!"

Masked human-"If you do that they will destroy you on contact."

Peridot-"Huh?"

Masked human-"They are aimed at the gem on your forehead."

Peridot-"How are you able to paralyze me! And what are these things?"

Masked human-"Those are Photon disturbers. They emit a pulse of energy that fluctuate on different frequencies that disrupt any device with any energy signature and renders it inactive and it seems it works on Gems too since a gems physical form is made of energy as well."

Peridot-"What did you just say?"

Masked Human-"You heard me and we know exactly who you are, **Peridot** of the Gem Home-world."

Peridot looks on the human with a stunned look and begins to question him.

Peridot-"If you know that much about me then why not just finish me off? I can see you have a golden opportunity so why not take the shot!?"

Masked Human-"Normally you'd be right but my brother wants to talk to you and I'd suggest you hear what he has to say if you want to live."

Peridot-"And if i refuse?"

Masked Human-"Well with one snap of my finger...you will die."

Peridot-"Seeing as i have no choice I'll hear out what this _brother_ of yours has to say."

Masked Human-"You made a wise choice."

The Masked human then brings out his tablet and begins the transmission to his brother.

Masked Human-"Brother she's ready to talk."

Mysterious human (on video chat)-"Well well well. We finally meet."

Peridot-"And just what do you want?"

Mysterious human (on video chat)-"I'll get straight to the point. I'd like to make you an offer."

Peridot-"What kind of offer would a mere human like you would you make to someone like me?"

Mysterious human (on video chat)-"Why don't you see for yourself."

The Mysterious human then transmits several images of stuff that shock her.

Author's notes-I'll reveal the contents of the images later in my story.

Peridot-"What!? How is that possible!? How did you get your hands on those? There's no way a human like you could obtain those kinds of sensitive materials!"

Mysterious human (on video chat)-"You don't believe me? Brother, show her."

Masked human-"Sure thing brother. You, show her **it** now."

One of the Armored soldiers undoes his armor plate and lifts up his shirt and shows her something on the soldiers chest that finally gets her attention.

Author note-What the soldier is showing Peridot will be revealed much later in my story.

Peridot-"I see. So you humans were able to crack **the formula.** I'm actually impressed."

Mysterious human (on video chat)-"So does this mean you'll hear out my generous offer?"

Peridot-"Yeah. **I'm listening."**

Author's note-The details of the deal will be revealed later in my story.

After hearing out the offer Peridot makes her decision.

Peridot-"You drive a hard bargain but otherwise I accept your offer. So what happens next?"

Mysterious human (on video chat)-"I'm glad you decided to accept my offer but in order for me to trust you i have to take precautions just in case. Brother.."

Masked Human-"You got it."

The masked human places special shackles on her wrists that begin to cover her hands and fingers and at that time something comes out of the clouds in the sky.

Peridot-"What is that?"

Masked human-"That's our ship, _The Albion."_

Peridot-"I had no idea mere humans were able to make a ship like that."

Masked human-"Get ready, we're about to board the ship."

A floating platform then arrives on the ground to take them to their ship and as they arrive their plan goes into motion.

Masked human-"Welcome aboard the Albion Peridot. These soldiers will take you to your living quarters and when you arrive your shackles will be removed but if you try anything funny then we won't show you any mercy. Later on my brother and i will show you around the ship as we head for one of our hideouts, but until then, can I trust you?"

Peridot-"I promised your brother that I wouldn't cause any trouble so I'll be good."

Masked Human-"Good. Here are your quarters. I hope they are to your liking?"

Once her shackles were removed the door opens to reveal a large room with a large bed, a desk with a computer and a window with a view of the outside of the ship and how high up they are.

Peridot-"This will be adequate for my needs."

Masked human-"If you need anything just press that button on the wall over there. It will contact me or my brother or one of the crew of the ship or you could just ask one of the guards posted outside your room. I have to get back to my brother now. We'll talk more later."

Peridot-"I do have one question. May i ask your name?"

Masked Human-"Yeah, My name is **E** **nzo.** "

Peridot-"I see. Carry on."

Enzo then begins to head to his brother's room to brief him on the mission.

Enzo-"Brother, Peridot is settled in. What do we do next?"

Mysterious Human-"We'll let her begin work on the project as soon as possible but for now we'll take the ship to the hideout for now. After a while we'll begin searching the waters for **IT**."

Enzo-"What about the others _ **?**_ "

Mysterious human-"After **they** have been upgraded I'll begin heading there myself. It's about time I met them face to face."

Enzo-"Are you sure about this Brother? They are pretty strong. You should probably send me or Rico instead."

Mysterious human-"I can handle it. As for our younger brother Rico, he's on another assignment. Now go and get Peridot ready. I need to talk to her about the plan."

Enzo-"Sure thing."

Enzo then leaves the room while his brother continues to look at videos and pictures on his computer. Images and videos of the crystal Gems and Steven.

Mysterious human-"We'll soon meet face to face crystal gems and when that happens you're whole world will be changed forever."

4 Months later.

Meanwhile at beach city Steven and the gems come back to relax from another failed attempt to find Malachite.

Garnet-"Still no luck. I'm surprised that their fusion is still holding after this long."

Pearl-"Steven, you said that Lapis can communicate with you in your dreams. Is there anyway you can talk her into giving you her location before it's too late?"

Steven-"I've tried but she won't give it up. She's determined to keep Jasper sealed in the ocean at all costs to protect me and...well..."

Amethyst-"Well what Steven?"

Garnet-"Steven, is there something you want to tell us?"

Steven-"Well if we do find them and undo their fusion what do you intend to do with Lapis? I know that Jasper is a dangerous gem but Lapis did a lot of things to protect me. Even if she doesn't consider the rest of you her friends what will you do to her?"

Pearl-"Well...I'm not sure myself."

Steven-"Garnet..?

Garnet-"Steven has a point. Even though Lapis returned to home-world on her own she was forced to do things that she knew would harm him but in doing so she also defied them to help Steven. It's obvious that she's not like them and she should be given a chance to make a fresh start to our cause."

Steven-"Garnet are you saying...?"

Garnet-"Yes Steven. We'll give Lapis a chance to be a Crystal Gem but only if she's willing to let us help her before her fusion with Jasper becomes too unstable and destroys them both."

Pearl-"Steven. The next time you are sleeping you need to tell Lapis that if she's willing to tell us her location is then we're willing to offer her the chance to join us against home-world. Can you do that Steven?"

Steven-"Well that might be a problem."

Amethyst-"What do you mean Steven?"

Steven-"Lapis hasn't appeared in my dreams for over a couple of months now and i can't seem to contact her no matter how hard I try."

Amethyst-"Well that's just great!"

Pearl-"Amethyst!"

Garnet-"Well in that case we'll just have to resume looking for Peridot."

Pearl-"Garnet don't you remember? Peridot can only be tracked if she uses one of the active warp-pads and she hasn't for almost 4 months now. I'm starting to think she might have caught on to how we've been tracking her."

Amethyst-"Is there's no other way to track her?"

Steven-"Um...what if we used this?"

Steven then brings Pearl the piece of Peridot's detached foot.

Pearl-"What use could i have for that?"

Steven-"Well i figure that she's not like any other gem and since she can pretty much remove any part of her body in order to escape i figure that she might be part machine. If she wasn't then wouldn't she have just gone back into her gem if she intentionally injured herself like that?"

Pearl-"Hmm...?"

Garnet-"Steven's right? Peridot isn't like other gems out there and since home-world uses new technology for ships and weapons it was only a matter of time til they used the same technology on their own bodies. If her foot is part machine and the rest of her body is mostly machine then maybe that foot could track the rest of her mechanical body anywhere."

Amethyst-"And if she goes near an area close to a warp-pad then we can get the jump on her and take her down! You're a Genius Steven!"

Steven-"Thanks."

Pearl-"I have my doubts about that."

Amethyst-"What do you mean?"

Pearl-"Well think about this for a minute. Steven has the right idea but we are using a piece of Peridot's body that she **intentionally** removed in order to escape from us. Steven is right about Peridot being part machine but if you recall when she detached her foot, smoke came from it and I believe that when she did that, there's a chance that any circuitry inside the foot may have been fried as well so using that foot may not be useful."

Steven-"Are you saying my idea was bad?"

Amethyst-"Way to go Pearl."

Pearl-"No no Steven. It's a great idea I'm just saying that there's a chance it might not work. That's all."

Steven-"Oh OK."

Garnet-"Actually both Steven and Pearl make good points but we'll never know unless we try. Steven try using your healing powers on the foot. Maybe it will heal any of the damaged internal circuitry and Pearl once that's done connect the foot to the escape pod."

Pearl-"If you say so. Steven..."

Steven-"Right."

Steven then licks his hand places it on the severed foot and after a few seconds, it begins to sparkle.

Amethyst-"Did it work?"

Pearl-"Only one way to find out. Here goes."

Pearl then connects the severed foot to the escape pod and after a minute something happens.

Steven-"Is it working?"

Pearl-"Hang on."

Peridot's signal begins to show up on the escape pods screen.

Pearl-"It worked. It actually worked! I can see her current location. Steven you are a genius. I could kiss you!"

Pearl then gives Steven a big hug and Kiss in happiness.

Steven-"Thanks Pearl."

Amethyst-"So where is Peridot now?"

Pearl-"Let me see...Oh this is strange."

Garnet-"What is it?"

Pearl-"It says that Peridot is hovering over the ocean but that doesn't make sense...unless?"

Garnet-"Unless she's trying to locate Malachite."

Amethyst-"But that doesn't make sense. She wasn't there when Lapis and Jasper fused."

Steven-"That's right. She ejected the ship in the escape pod before we crashed so there's no way she would know about them fusing."

Garnet-"And even though she can fly I doubt she can sustain it for too long. Even we Gems have limits. Pearl, are you sure you're reading it right? Maybe she's under the water?"

Pearl-"Now that her foot was reactivated and connected to the escape pod it gives us more accurate details of her location and is says she's over the ocean and not underwater but I do see what you mean. That is strange but i wish i knew more. Wait i have an idea."

Amethyst-"What is it?"

Pearl-"It's just a hunch but maybe I can backtrack her movements to see where she was last before she ended up over the ocean. Give me a minute."

Pearl then tries to retrace Peridot's movements and the result shocks them.

Pearl-"It worked. I can backtrack her movements to where she was last. One second...Okay it shows she was on this little island 2 days ago and had been there for over 2 weeks but before that it looked like she was just flying around in different areas but sadly not anywhere close to a warp-pad."

Garnet-"Well at least we know where she is and we can capture her when she goes close enough to a warp-pad."

Steven-"Hey wait a minute."

Amethyst-"What is it Steven?"

Steven-"Pearl. That Island Peridot was on. Can you zoom in on it?"

Pearl-"Sure."

Pearl zooms in on the Island and Steven discovers what it is.

Steven-"I knew it! Peridot was in _**New York City**_!"

Amethyst-"New **what** city?"

Steven-"New York City. It's one of the Major cities in our country and it's HUGE. But what would she be doing there?"

Garnet-"That area is full of millions of humans. Why would she be out in the open like that?"

Steven-"Well I'm not sure she would be in the open like that. From what my dad tells me there are hundreds of tunnels underneath New York City and less than a third of them are active with the underground trains. My guess is that she must have been in one of the abandoned tunnels in the sewer system."

Pearl-"That would make sense but wouldn't she have to be seen by at least a few humans before she went into hiding underground?"

Garnet-"Well in any case we can she where she's going so we can rest until she makes her next move."

Amethyst-"In that case I'm going into town for a bite to eat."

Steven-"I'm going to see my dad as well."

Garnet-"I'm going to check the ocean for Lapis and Jasper one more time."

Pearl-"And I'll hold down the fort and keep watch over Peridot's movements."

Steven and Amethyst then head into town but will meet a new stranger named Leon who's here to tour Beach City but his tour may soon give him some trouble along the way.

Leon-"Great. Voicemail."

Leon(talking on the phone)-"Hey it's me. I arrived in Beach City and I was able find a motel to stay at for a while. From this point on i need you and the others to only use texting between the hours of 9:AM and 10:PM when contacting me. I'll keep you up to date with my visit here. Talk you all later."

Leon-"OK. Time to roll."

What plans does Enzo and his brother actually have for Peridot and the Crystal Gems and Steven and who is this new arrival to Beach City?


End file.
